kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Lee Chae Yeon
| birth_place = Yongin, Gyeonggi-do, South Korea | occupation = Singer, dancer | group_debut = October 29, 2018 | years = 2018–present | height = 165 cm | weight = 47 kg | blood = A | agency = Off The Record Entertainment WM Entertainment JYP Entertainment | colors = Blue Mint | family = Chaeryeong | associated = IZ*ONE Produce 48 SIXTEEN K-pop Star 3 }} Lee Chae Yeon (Korean: 이채연; Japanese: イチェヨン; or simply Chaeyeon) is a South Korean singer currently under WM Entertainment and Off The Record Entertainment. She is the main dancer of the project girl group IZ*ONE. Career '2013-2014: ''K-Pop Star 3 Lee Chae Yeon first began her career as an idol after making an appearance as a contestant on the reality television competition show K-pop Star 3 on November 24, 2013, along with her younger sister, Lee Chae Ryoung. Both sisters were eliminated from the competition show, but joined JYP Entertainment as trainees.K-pop Star 3: Episodes 2 '''2015: ''SIXTEEN Having trained for a little over a year as an idol, on May 5, 2015, Chae Yeon along with her sister joined JYP Entertainment's girl group reality competition television series, ''SIXTEEN, that created the nation-wide famous girl group, TWICE. However, she was eliminated in episode 3 and hence did not debut. Sometime after this Chae Yeon left JYP Entertainment and joined WM Entertainment.SIXTEEN: Episode 1-12 '2018: ''Produce 48 and IZ*ONE' Three years later, on May 11, 2018, she was revealed to be contestant on ''Produce 48 as a trainee representing WM Entertainment. On August 30, she finished the competition in 12th place, thus becoming a member of IZ*ONE.Produce 48: Episode 1-12 The group officially debuted on October 29, 2018 with the mini album Color*IZ and its title track, "La Vie En Rose". Filmography Music video appearances * Produce 48 - "Nekkoya (Pick Me)" (2018) * Produce 48 - "Nekkoya (Pick Me)" Gym Uniform ver. (2018) Reality shows * K-pop Star 3 (SBS, 2013–2014) - contestant * SIXTEEN (Mnet, 2015) - contestant * Produce 48 (Mnet, 2018) - contestant Trivia * Prior to debuting with IZ*ONE, she trained for 4 years and 1 month.Lee Chae Yeon's Produce 48 Profile * Her hobbies are watching dramas and creating choreography. * Her specialty is dancing girls hip-hop and in waacking style. * Her Produce 48 motto was "Whatever it is, unless you’re crazy, you can achieve it", while her catchphrase was "Survival, let's go! It's Chae Yeon Time!" Gallery SIXTEEN Chaeyeon promotional photo.png|''SIXTEEN'' IZONE Lee Chae Yeon official profile photo.png|IZ*ONE's profile photo IZONE Lee Chae Yeon COLORIZ promo photo.png|''Color*IZ'' (1) IZONE Lee Chae Yeon COLORIZ promo photo 2.png|''Color*IZ'' (2) IZONE Lee Chae Yeon COLORIZ promo photo 3.png|''Color*IZ'' (3) IZONE Lee Chae Yeon Suki to Iwasetai promo photo.png|"Suki to Iwasetai" IZONE Lee Chae Yeon Heart IZ concept photo Violeta ver.png|''Heart*IZ'' (1) IZONE Lee Chae Yeon Heart IZ concept photo Sapphire ver.png|''Heart*IZ'' (2) IZONE Lee Chae Yeon Buenos Aires concept photo.png|"Buenos Aires" IZONE Lee Chae Yeon Vampire concept photo.png|"Vampire" IZONE Lee Chae Yeon Bloom IZ concept photo 1.png|''Bloom*IZ'' (1) IZONE Lee Chae Yeon Bloom IZ concept photo 2.png|''Bloom*IZ'' (2) IZONE Lee Chae Yeon Bloom IZ unreleased concept photo 1.png|''Bloom*IZ'' (3) IZONE Lee Chae Yeon Bloom IZ unreleased concept photo 2.png|''Bloom*IZ'' (4) References Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:IZ*ONE Category:Produce 48 Category:SIXTEEN Category:K-pop Star 3 Category:WM Entertainment Category:Off The Record Entertainment Category:Lee Chae Yeon